


Wonderland

by WritingsandThings



Category: Jim Moriarty - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsandThings/pseuds/WritingsandThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What ever does become of curious minds when one is allured by the charm of James Moriarty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

“We found Wonderland.

But you and I got lost in it.

And life was never worse,

But never better.”

She should have known better than to trust James Moriarty. But she didn’t have much of a choice, now did she? He had warned her about what always came of curious minds. And there was something about that curiously calming Cheshire cat smile. 

“Whispers turned to talking,

And talking turned to screams.”

She had pretended as though it could last forever, this wonderful whirlwind in which she was living in for the moment. There was something absolutely alluring about the way his arms twisted around her, holding her close as though she was the most precious thing in the world. And perhaps, to him, in that moment she was. But there was something not right with a curious cat paired with a mad mad mind. 

It had begun as an instance on the street, a happenstance meeting to change her life in the best and worst way possibly. 

“Didn’t it all seem new and exciting?”

New and exciting was the way James Moriarty was, from the way he dealt with clients to the way he cleaned his knife afterwards. There was the way he’d pull her into a kiss, and in the next breath after he pulled away, he’d remind her how every single human life was so easily breakable, including her own, including her own. He’d laugh and flash his black eyes at her, as if to reassure that he wouldn’t bend to break her just yet. And then, the way it shouldn’t have, her heart fluttered and twisted into sickened butterflies. 

“It’s all fun and games until somebody loses their mind

And in the end, in Wonderland, we both went mad.”

Well, she supposed James had always been mad. But there was nothing to stop her from this addicting rush of allowing him to help her help him paint her crimson red.

**Author's Note:**

> All quoted lyrics are from Wonderland by Taylor Swift, and not necessarily in the order they're sung.


End file.
